


Season of Joy

by Shinigami24



Series: Christmas Advent [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Candy Canes, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Stockings, Christmas pictures, F/M, Flashbacks, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Pre-Slash, Secret Santa, Slash, Visiting Santa Claus, Wreaths, background Danielle/original male character, background Heather/original male character, first snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-05 18:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5385641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here's the second week of December.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stockings

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 2 in the Christmas Advent.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles shop for Christmas stuffers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1. Ch 2 will be posted next.

_**December 8th;** _

Derek, Cora, Malia, and Peter hung up Christmas stockings over the electric fireplace with their names on them. They smiled at the memories that the stockings brought back.

"We should make more." Peter grinned.

"First, we need to hang up the rest." Cora pointed out.

* * *

Derek and Stiles were buying stockings stuffers. The items consisted of candy, smencils, lip balm, makeup from Sephora, wool socks, swiss army knives, jewelry boxes from Macy's, glittery nail polish, themed key-chains, plush wolves, mini hand cream and body lotions from Bath & Body Works.

"What does your weird uncle like?" Stiles asked Derek.

"God knows. I don't want to have to bleach my skull afterwards. Get him some computer programs." Derek replied.

"USB Memory Cards coming right up." Stiles decided.

* * *

Brett, Liam, and Mason were hanging out. They were at Mason's place, watching Akame Ga Kill on Netflix. Brett, Liam, and Mason had fun watching the anime. 

"Talbot, stop hogging the damn Tootsie Rolls!" Mason yelled. He got a whole bag to the head for his trouble.

* * *

_The Hale pack was hanging up Christmas stockings over the fireplace. Peter was teasing the kids by telling suggestive phrases.  
_

_"Something is hung besides these stockings." he was saying. Cora blinked her eyes into confusion._

_"What does that mean?" she asked. Will glared at his brother-in-law._

_"Stop it."_

_"If you are so keen on making those jokes, then you can do werewolf sex education for the teens." Talia announced. Peter froze as the teenagers cried out into dismay._

* * *

Boyd and Erica met in Erica's home for a date. They had fun. It was great having alone time without being interrupted. Boyd and Erica snuggled together on the couch, feeling happy in each other's embrace.


	2. Christmas Pictures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack takes their Christmas card pictures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2. Depending on how things pans out, ch 3 should be posted tmw.

_**December 9th, Beacon Hills, 2015;** _

The pack gathered in the den at Hale Manor to take pictures. The photographs would be used in Christmas cards and other things.

"Okay, the youngest are on the floor with the tallest in the back and adults in the middle." Stiles was saying. The pack got into position. Isaac, Danny and some others stood in the back. Liam and some others sat on the floor. Stiles set up the flash. He ran and got into position as the flash went off and the perfect picture was taken.

* * *

Aiden and Cora were hanging out. They gorged on junk food and bad TV, doing what friends does.

* * *

_Stilinski house, Beacon Hills, 2004;_

_The Stilinski family got together in the living room to have their pictures taken. They were dressed into festive clothing. After setting up the camera, Noah joined the others on the couch. Soon, the camera went off as they smiled. Seeing that the perfect moment had been captured, the John and Claudia got copies to give to family and friends._

* * *

Peter and Chris was in San Francisco for their date. They went to see the play Wicked when it was showing. They found the story line cute. At the end, Peter kissed his lover softly with a smile.

* * *

Derek and Stiles were having a Mario Kart marathon. The two men had a bet going on about who could win the most races. In the end, Derek won. Stiles pouted as Derek won.

"Stupid werewolves with stupid werewolf skills." he grumbled.


	3. Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack has fun on a rare California snow day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3. IaNG will be updated next.

_Scott and Stiles looked outside and gasped. Their usual green and sunny street was now a vibrant white. The kids were so excited, that they charged downstairs. They went outside after being bundled up. They played in the snow, giggling and having a good time. They had fun doing various activities. From pulling their sleds around, building snowmen and snowball fights. They played all day until they got tired._

* * *

Malia and Kira had dinner with Kira's parents. The parents welcomed their dinner guest graciously. The dinner consisted of fish and vegetables with some lemon sauce. Kira's parents loved Malia and vice versa. About two hours later, Kira drove her home, and pressed a sweet kiss to her lips.

* * *

The pack went outside, bundled up at Melissa's request. They were ready for a snowball fight for the ages. The snowball fight was a fierce battle of strategy and betrayal, only one side came out as the victor. After Liam's team claimed victory, they tried to make snow wolves. The results varied from masterpieces to just mounds of snow.

"Kids, come inside! I've got hot chocolate!" Melissa called. Everyone went running.

* * *

Lydia and Parrish went out on a date. The young couple talked and laughed at each other's ridiculous stories. Lydia paid for the meal. Parrish walked her to the car and kissed her cheek gently.

* * *

Derek and Stiles brought poinsettias and decorations for wreaths. They grabbed bells, ribbons, and trim off the shelves in carious colors.

"We got the plain wreaths, the ribbon, and the trim. We are missing letters and hangers." Stiles stated.

"Done and done," Derek said as he held up said supplies. They paid for the items at the checkout counter and left.


	4. Open Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack warms up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 4. Depending on how things pans out, ch 5 should be posted tmw.

_**December 11, 2015;** _

The pack were trying out the electric fireplace in the den at Hale Manor. Derek and Malia had hooked it up as a compromise, the pack wanted a fireplace, but the Hales minus Malia harbored a deep phobia of fire.

"It actually works," Stiles marveled. Malia nodded.

"Took a few tries, but then it finally worked." she replied. The pack settled down to get warm by the fire, enjoying the warm feeling of winter.

* * *

Ethan and Danny had alone time at the twins' apartment. They were relaxed as they cuddled on Ethan's couch in the den. Moments later, they kissed in front of the fireplace.

* * *

**_December 11, 2011;_ **

_Derek and Laura was in New York. They was currently decorating their new Christmas tree._

_"I miss our pack, Laura," Derek said as he hung up ornaments._

_"I miss them, too, Derek. It doesn't feel the same anymore." Laura responded as she wrapped her arms around her younger brother. He needed her hugs to comfort him and so did she. They had each other this holiday, and that was all they could ask for._

* * *

Scott and Allison was spending some time together. The affectionate couple went out to eat at the hibachi grill. They cooked each other food and fed each other. It was an intimate date, and they were having fun. Allison and Scott enjoyed the attraction and sweetness they shared.

* * *

Derek and Stiles met Heather and Danielle at the local diner. The girls wanted their boyfriends to meet Stiles and Derek. After introductions were made, Stiles smiled at them.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." he said. Derek glared at them, appraising them like a big brother. The unlucky boys froze under the glare. While Danielle smacked him on the shoulder.

"Stop it." she declared.

"No promises," he grumbled before taking a seat. Let the interrogation begin.


	5. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Members of the pack pay visits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5. Ch 6 will be posted next.  
> Sorry for the delay, but rl happened. Hopefully things will go back to normal soon.

**_December 12th, 2015;_ **

Scott and Stiles were hanging out. They were playing the Last of Us on multiplayer. They enjoyed having a playoff against one other. In the end, Scott won with an upgraded melee, taking the win. 

* * *

Stiles and his dad visited Claudia's grave with poinsettias. Tears ran down both of their faces.

"Merry Christmas, Mom." Stiles sniffled.

"Things have been going good, honey," Noah smiled sadly.

Derek and the surviving Hales visited the family plot with roses. They were silent as they laid the dark crimson roses on their graves.

"Hey, big sis, how have you been doing up there?" Peter asked his sister.

"We miss you. We'll always miss you." Derek said.

* * *

The pack bonded in the kitchen of Scott's house. They were decorating the wreaths. They picked up flowers, berries, needles, and trim. The goal was to make a gorgeous wreath to be hung outside their houses. After the hot glue dried, and everything was cleaned, the wreaths were stacked to be taken home later.

* * *

Derek and the other living Hales was having family bonding time. They played Trivial Pursuit Hollywood edition. They had fun looking at movie scenes and guessing their answers. It was a good challenge for great competition. Cora won and proceeded to rub it into everyone else's faces. She would be insufferable for hours.

* * *

Derek and Stiles hung out at the mall. They had fun, buying food and window shopping.They ended up stopping in the arcade for some one-on-one competition. After spending ten dollars in quarters each, they called it a draw and made their journey home.


	6. Joy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some pack members spread Christmas joy to those who deserves it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 6. Ch 7 will be posted next.

**_December 13th, 2015;_ **

The pack gathered for a meeting. it was time for the Secret Santa drawing. Everyone wondered who they'd get and what to buy. Then they drew their names, read them, and threw the slips away.

"Make sure that you buy the perfect gift, and no cheating. We'll see what you get on Christmas Day." Derek announced.

* * *

Boyd and Erica took Alicia, and their younger siblings to see Santa. The kids were bouncing around in excitement. They went to Santa's workshop to personalize their own Nutcracker and gingerbread cookie. After the workshop, they got on to ride the mini train. Then, they got in line to wait to meet Santa. The young children all gave them small lists of what they wanted. On the way home, the kids gushed about the visit. Erica smiled and kissed Boyd's cheek.

* * *

Stiles, Malia, and Ethan got ready for their scheme. They had noticed how Cora and Aiden acted when they were around each other. So the friends felt it was time to set them up. A few hours later, Aiden and Cora waved when they saw each other. When they moved to sit at the same table, the truth hit them. They'd been set up.

"Oh my God," Cora groaned.

"I'm going to hurt Stiles for this. I'm so sorry, Aiden." she apologized. Aiden shook his head,

"I should be the one saying sorry. I shouldn't have told my brother how I felt about you." he responded.

"How you felt about me? I've liked you ever since we met, and I told Stiles about it." Cora said. Aiden smiled.

"We were so hopeless; they tricked us into dating. Cora, the feeling is very much mutual." A moment later, they decided to finish the date, happy that they were finally a couple.

* * *

Stiles, Scott, Allison, Isaac, and Liam visited the children in the pediatrics wing of the local hospital. Scott was Santa because Stiles thought himself, Liam, and Isaac were either too lanky or too tall. Scott was in a full white beard with a wig. His red and white suit fit along with his black boots. Allison wore a white wig, some fake wire-rimmed glasses, and a red dress. The other boys wore green outfits. The kids were thrilled to see them. The teens passed out little gift bags and candy canes with wide smiles on their faces. The kids hugged them all.

"Merry Christmas, and Happy holidays!" they chorused.

"Thank you!" the kids and staff yelled as they left. They were happy to be bringing Christmas joy to some well deserving kids.

* * *

Derek and Stiles were sitting next to each other at Derek's place. They had to speak with each other about their feelings.

"Derek, through the years, I've really come to like you. We spend time together, we go out, and our families are close. I'm in love with you." Stiles confessed. Derek's uneasy smile turned into a loving grin.

"I love you, too, Stiles. I have for a long time." he responded as he leaned in to press a soft kiss to Stiles' lips.

"I'd be happy to be your boyfriend." he finished.


	7. Candy Cane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The betas can't wait to make sweets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 7. DiD will be updated next.

**_December 14th, 2015;_ **

Isaac, Liam, and Aiden were stealing candy canes. They had a nice stash and was preparing to leave when Derek caught them red handed. He growled, deep in his chest. They dropped the candies immediately.

"These candy canes are for the hot chocolate and cookies later!" he scolded. The trio bowed their heads and gave up their canes.

"Good pups," Derek said as he returned the candy to Scott and Stiles.

* * *

_Derek and Stiles were fast asleep when their three little ones scurried in. They had two girls and a little boy. Seven years old Claudia was the oldest. Their only son, Jay was the youngest at age three. Five years old Luna was the middle child.  
_

_"Daddy! Papa!" the kids yelled as they jumped on their sleeping parents._

_"Your kids want you, Stiles." Derek groaned. Stiles sat up._

_"I specially heard them say Papa, too." Derek snorted,_

_"They are your children when I haven't eaten and have not been properly caffeinated. Handle it." Stiles slapped Derek lightly on the chest, before he grabbed his kids._

_The kids were at the dinner table, reading the label on the orange juice when Derek came in. He smothered each of his precious babies in kisses before kissing his husband._

_"Derek, it's the kids' bath time." Stiles smirked. Derek glared._

_"You did that on purpose." Stiles merely smiled and kissed him before putting out his plate of food._

_"Eat up. You'll be burning it off, wrestling Luna in her shoes." he declared._

* * *

Peter and Chris had some alone time. Allison was at Lydia's, and the opportunity presented itself. They were kissing softly, happy to have some time to themselves. They couldn't keep their hands off each other.

* * *

The couples went out on a group date to the annual Nutcracker production. They loved the play. They watched as the Nutcracker prince showed Clara to a seat and the line of dancers ran out on the stage. They were various kinds of dancers. Spanish dancers were dressed up as chocolate, while Arabian dancers represented coffee. Russian dancers moonlighted as candy canes. Chinese dancers represented tea.

"These are such cute costumes." Lydia commented. The play went without error and received the praise it did every year.

* * *

Derek and Stiles were left alone at Hale Manor. Stiles sat in Derek's lap, head pillowed in the man's shoulder.

"How long have you loved me?" Derek asked. Stiles smiled,

"I don't know. I felt something when I helped you with the wolfsbane." Derek chuckled,

"Wow. So romantic." Stiles slapped him on the chest, and Derek leaned in for a soft kiss. His boyfriend wasn't always the romantic, but it was fine by him.


End file.
